To Do List
by Nancy Brown
Summary: To Do: 1. n. time management list for organisational purposes. 2. n. a commotion, fuss, or quarrel.


To Do List  
A TW/SJA story  
Author: nancybrown  
Characters: Lois, Ianto, Gwen, Jack, Johnson, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: up through CoE  
Warnings: humour  
Word Count: ~1000  
Beta: **amilyn**, who puts up with me  
Summary: "To Do: (slang) 1. n. time management list for organisational purposes. 2. n. a commotion, fuss, or quarrel."

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- process final payment forms for crews digging out and rebuilding Torchwood Hub  
- interview prospective new employees per G. Cooper  
- reorganise remaining Archives into alphabetical order rather than current incomprehensible system  
- lunch  
- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
- perform miraculous return from dead (see notes re: nanogenes, post-hypnotic suggestion on Hart, John (alias))  
- determine what mess was caused by J. Harkness and G. Cooper during absence, and rectify (edit to add: see notes re: Carter, Steven and nanogenes, also Retcon)  
- call Dr. M. most-awesome-surname-ever to ask her to contact the Doctor re: current whereabouts of J. Harkness  
- put Archives back into proper order, alphabetising in Welsh as before  
- lunch  
- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- explain, using small words as necessary, that others on the team do not speak Welsh and will need access to Archive materials  
- mediate dispute between UNIT and home office re: disposition of Torchwood materials (edit to add: change locks again)  
- begin employment paperwork for new team members per G. Cooper  
- edit to add: clean up damage in Archive

To Do List: I. Jones  
- teach L. Habiba Welsh and also system wherein materials in proximity to one another do not cause explosions  
- network Mainframe with Mr. Smith to create false alien invasion threat for purpose of distracting UNIT and home office from bothering us  
- ask Mr. Smith to locate last known position of J. Harkness per the Doctor and send message verbatim: "Stop being emo and come home. All is well. Love, I."  
- perform background checks on prospective new employees per G. Cooper

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- apologise to home office and UNIT for confusion, with confirmation that employee I. Jones has been given a reprimand  
- sign out Retcon from storage for use on prospective employee with failed background check  
- lunch with failed background check prospective employee  
- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
- apologise to S.J. Smith for using her alien supercomputer for nefarious purposes, also for calling boyfriend  
- order flowers for delivery to S.J. Smith's home per G. Cooper  
- track down current location of pterodactyl via sheep disappearances  
- requisition case of dark chocolate  
- forward request from G. Cooper re: Torchwood Two to L. Habiba  
- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- plan welcome reception (coffee, pastries) for Dr. Iain Hyde and Agent Johnson  
- requisition several cases of mutton per I. Jones  
- call Torchwood Two re: recovery of files per G. Cooper and I. Jones (edit to add: never call Torchwood Two again)  
- call home office re: autonomy of Torchwood Three and why it's better for everyone that way  
- call UNIT liaison re: technology experts  
- send coffee machine for repair (note: machine appears to have been badly re-engineered, or that could just be the bomb)  
- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
- [KILL THE BLASPHEMER - delete] explain to L. Habiba that this is not how things are run at Torchwood Three  
- go to repair shop and steal back coffee machine, Retcon repairman  
- make coffee for welcome reception  
- greet J. Harkness at welcome reception  
- (rest of calendar empty for the day)  
- edit to add: stupid bloody Rift Alert

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- create purchase order for tinting of new glass on J. Harkness' office  
- firing range training with G. Cooper  
- email reminder of Torchwood sexual harassment policy to J. Harkness and I. Jones (edit to add: and Dr. I. Hyde)  
- lunch with G. Cooper and K. Johnson  
- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
- new employee training for K. Johnson, Dr. I. Hyde and L. Habiba re: how the Archives are organised and who makes the coffee around here  
- set rota for maintenance and cleaning of common areas, including pterodactyl nesting area, noting that G. Cooper is currently on limited mobility

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- create organisational chart to show Dr. I. Hyde that neither L. Habiba nor I. Jones are in fact janitorial staff  
- explain to J. Harkness, using small words as necessary, that G. Cooper is at the top of the chart for a reason  
- lunch with K. Johnson  
- return call from UNIT liaison regarding prospective technology experts and file notes on same for later  
- confirm operational ability of Hub CCTV system  
- edit to add: make and deliver coffee for J. Harkness

To Do List: I. Jones  
- remind Dr. I. Hyde of organisational chart  
- remind J. Harkness that my job responsibilities were amended over a year ago when someone went on long-term unscheduled leave of absence  
- lunch with J. Harkness  
- continue work on recovering Mainframe from off-site servers  
- edit to add: remind G. Cooper that we need to hire a technology expert  
- edit to add: oh HELL no

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- read resumes on file from UNIT personnel qualified for computing position per G. Cooper  
- forward CCTV footage of expression on I. Jones' face to same, timestamp keyword "Coffee," subject: "Got you."  
- edit to add: suppress urge to kill Dr. I. Hyde

To Do List: I. Jones  
- reply to L. Habiba's email, subject: "Am got."  
- interview prospective employees for new position  
- remind J. Harkness of Torchwood sexual harassment policy re: prospective employees  
- edit to add: early lunch with J. Harkness  
- edit to add: inform L. Habiba that having J. Harkness reread the sexual harassment policy only makes him [more creative - delete] worse  
- edit to add: clean up Dr. I. Hyde's mess, again  
- edit to add: make private list in diary of ways in which Dr. I. Hyde is much bigger wanker than Dr. O. Harper ever was

To Do List: L. Habiba  
- offer truce to I. Jones

To Do List: I. Jones  
- accept offer of truce from L. Habiba  
- show list to L. Habiba

To Do List: L. Habiba and I. Jones  
- Get. Iain.  
- achieve world peace  
- lunch with team

The End


End file.
